


And now we're all alone

by Allons-y (sarabakanashimi)



Series: Come Home [12]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 05:37:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3558098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarabakanashimi/pseuds/Allons-y
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock non è in fondo alla strada, non è aggrappato ad un lampione, non si è raggomitolato all'ingresso di questo o quel negozio.<br/>Molly non lo vede da settimane. Lestrade non ne sa niente, Mrs. Hudson è a trovare sua sorella dall'altra parte di Londra, Angelo gli offre la cena e gli chiede dove abbia lasciato il suo ragazzo.<br/>Cristo, è un incubo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And now we're all alone

**And now we're all alone**

 

 

__ Wedding bells ain't gonna chime ****  
With both of us guilty of crime ****  
And both of us sentenced to time **  
** And now we're all alone

_(Protect me from what I want – Placebo)_

 

 

**Martedì 13 Settembre 2016**

 

Il telefono di Sherlock è spento e Sherlock è sparito con troppa velocità per un uomo appesantito da un cappotto grondante e con la febbre in rapida ascesa.

Dove si è cacciato?

È pericoloso che se ne vada in giro in quelle condizioni e nel suo stato.

È l'unica cosa che John riesce a pensare, la voce del medico che si solleva e sovrasta tutte le altre voci all'interno della sua testa. Deve essere così che Sherlock si sente quando ogni personificazione della sua coscienza decide di fare un'apparizione. C'è il buon dottore che continua a fornire un bollettino medico preciso di quella che potrebbe essere la condizione di Sherlock, in quali complicazioni potrebbe incorrere se non torna subito a casa, in quali guai potrebbe cacciarsi nello stato confusionale in cui si trova, aggravato dal tuffo nell'acqua gelata.

C'è il soldato, che vorrebbe accusare il colpo con stoica imperturbabilità, sensi all'erta e fucile spianato.

Il soldato in questo momento è totalmente inutile, e se potesse John lo congederebbe all'istante.

C'è la voce della sua coscienza, che è a forma di Harry e normalmente siede svaccata su questo o quel divano informe. Che tristezza, anche il suo palazzo mentale è una stamberga grigia e polverosa, quando non c'è Sherlock a colorarlo e riempirlo di luce e fuochi d'artificio.

Al solo pensiero del nome di Sherlock, la sua coscienza-Harry lo inchioda con uno sguardo terribile, colmo d'accusa e di rabbia.

"Cosa diavolo mi combini, Johnny? Facciamo i conti dopo, ma cosa aspetti? Non può essere lontano, non conciato in quel modo. Chiamalo, corri! Inseguilo, puoi ancora raggiungerlo. E scegli bene cosa dire, perché l'hai fatta grossa."

C'è una sua versione che ancora porta i baffi, e che ha scambiato i jeans e i maglioni brutti con più rispettabili e sobri completi. Quella versione l'osserva con un rigore e un freddo compiacimento che gli ricordano in modo sgradevole suo padre. Quello strano ibrido annuisce con un gesto secco, senza sorridere, come per dirgli “hai fatto bene, figliolo”.

"Col cazzo," ribatte Harry, seduta per terra contro il divano. È sempre comparsa con la sua età corrente, e adesso seduta per terra è la ragazzaccia cinquantenne con una invidiabile zazzera più argento che oro, rasata quasi a zero ai lati e con una piccola cresta disordinata che John è sicuro di aver visto in testa alle ragazzine del liceo.

"Anzi, avessi ragionato con quello saremmo a posto," continua Harry, con una smorfiaccia maliziosa.

John scuote la testa. Vuole dirle di stare zitta, vorrebbe mandar via tutti, far dissolvere tutte quelle voci fino a confonderle nell'unica voce che veramente gli appartiene, se stesso unico e intero e coerente.  
È più difficile del previsto. La fuga di Sherlock lo preoccupa, ma quella preoccupazione non riesce a intaccare del tutto lo stato di shock nel quale si trova.

Non ha neanche la magra consolazione di rivivere il momento appena trascorso, lo sconvolgente attimo in cui la realtà si è inclinata, piegandosi verso direzioni nelle quali normalmente non può muoversi.

Non può, perché ricordare l'espressione, i gesti, le parole di Sherlock (Cristo, le parole di Sherlock!) vuol dire ricordare anche cosa di preciso gli ha risposto, e le sue parole gli risuonano in testa con il tono definitivo di funerei rintocchi di campane.

Non può pensarci adesso. Gli brucia troppo la gola per quello che ha detto e quello che senza neanche saperlo ha invece trattenuto. Non ne ha idea, forse neanche il sospetto.

È troppo presto, troppo assurdo, troppo grande da contemplare. Ogni fibra del suo essere fa resistenza, e allo stesso tempo ogni suo flebile istinto lo spinge in un'altra direzione.

È tutto troppo confuso, anche se la voce di Harry permane e lo sbeffeggia quasi. "Johnny, Johnny, non capisci proprio?"

No.

Non adesso.

La priorità è Sherlock. Dov'è Sherlock?

La chiamata viene subito inoltrata alla segreteria, i messaggi che gli ha mandato con dita troppo goffe per spingere i tasti giusti, per comporre parole che in nessun modo possono riempire l'abisso spaventoso aperto dal suo istintivo rifiuto, quei messaggi non possono essere letti.

Ha ancora le chiavi in tasca, esce sbattendosi la porta alle spalle, digitando a tutta velocità altri numeri.

Sherlock non è in fondo alla strada, non è aggrappato ad un lampione, non si è raggomitolato all'ingresso di questo o quel negozio.

Molly non lo vede da settimane. Lestrade non ne sa niente, Mrs. Hudson è a trovare sua sorella dall'altra parte di Londra, Angelo gli offre la cena e gli chiede dove abbia lasciato il suo ragazzo.

Cristo, è un incubo.

Incrocia per caso uno dei senzatetto di Sherlock, si separa ben volentieri da un ventino perché questi gli faccia sapere qualcosa _subito, subito_ , se lo ritrova. A qualsiasi ora.

Torna a casa e chiama tutti gli ospedali, accogliendo con sollievo il diniego di mezza dozzina di operatori assonnati ma gentili.

Sa dove sono le chiavi dei nascondigli di Sherlock.

Non dovrebbe saperlo, ma lo sa. E da quando Sherlock è evaso dall'ospedale pochi giorni dopo aver preso un proiettile in pieno petto, controlla sempre che non siano state spostate.

È quasi mattina, quando termina di fare il giro. Non sente fame, stanchezza o freddo, soltanto i morsi di qualcosa che non riesce a identificare ma che ha il potere di farlo sentire uno scolaretto impreparato, ignominiosamente imbarazzato di fronte all'intera classe da un maestro inflessibile.

Si sente in difetto, nonostante abbia trascorso la notte in cerca dell'amico.

"Svegliati e annusa il caffè, Johnny," borbotta Harry, la sua coscienza assonnata ora raggomitolata sul divano liso e polveroso. "Amico, amico, _amico_ ," continua, facendogli il verso.

"Sta' zitta," dice John ad alta voce, in mezzo alla strada all'alba senza più sapere da che parte andare.

Il senzatetto l'ha raggiunto a metà strada tra due dei nascondigli di Sherlock.

Nessuno ha visto niente, nessuno sa niente.

Non c'è altro da fare, se non tornare a casa e aspettare che Sherlock torni.

Ammesso che intenda tornare.

 

\--

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Questa storia si svolge esattamente nello stesso lasso temporale del capitolo 7 di Protect.


End file.
